Homecoming
by Diminuendo
Summary: [Takes place after Trickster's Choice trilogy] Aly has returned home to Pirate's Swoop after two years in the Copper Isles. Now she waits for someone else to come back as well. -ONE SHOT-


**AN: This takes place after the whole entire series. I'm guessing that Kyprioth managed to place Saria on the throne and now Aly has come home to stay. This was actually written as a school assignment. But I thought, "What the heck, might was well post it." So here it is. Read and review.**

**Homecoming**

**by******

**Iris**

            A single hand reached up in a vain attempt to tame the reddish blonde hair currently blowing every which way in the sea breeze. The owner of both hand and hair sighed softly from her perch on one of the stone towers of Pirate's Swoop. Two years ago, her hair had barely been a thin fuzz of color atop her shaved head; the shaving being a result of her run-in with a ship of slave traders. Two years ago the unruly mass of locks she had now would have never bothered her.

            Once again, she slipped a strand of hair behind one ear before setting her hand down. Squinting slight from the orange glow of the setting sun, Aly quietly observed her surroundings. It was pleasant to be home again, she supposed. While the Copper Isles were filled with exotic creatures of all sorts, Tortall was scenery she had known since she could walk, a refreshing change to the unexpected surprises in the isles. The caw of a crow echoed in one ear as the offender released the sound just a few inches away. Ignoring her glare, the offending bird just squawked once more.

            As realization settled in, Aly broke into a wide grin. Barely giving her feathered friend a chance to hop off her shoulder, Aly launched herself off the wall towards the main body of the castle. The heavy stone door leading inwards took only a few moments of pulling before she launched herself onto the spiraling staircase leading down.

            Traversing the halls was a simple matter; she had memorized the layout long before. Along the way, a few of the new servants bowed and the older ones just shook their head as Lady Alianne of Pirate's Swoop barreled through the stone corridors, bare feet slapping against cold, polished floors. As she burst into the study, George Cooper, Baron of Pirate's Swoop, merely looked up from his desk of papers and codes.

            "Yes, Aly?" his smooth baritone voice rang softly in the room and he was clearly unfazed by the sudden interruption.

            "Da, he's here!" Aly shouted excitedly, practically buzzing on the spot as if it took all her willpower not to burst from elation.

            George sighed heavily as he stood up from the mass of parchment. Moving in practiced, steady strides, he walked towards his over-enthusiastic daughter. "Are you sure, Aly?"

            The girl nodded her head, a smile lighting up her face as she elaborated, "The crows told me."

            "And the crows are always right." George replied, "Well then, why don't we go meet him?"

            Aly stared at him in horror then down at her dirtied outfit, "Like this?"

            "Yes, Aly, like that." George said calmly, "He won't mind; I'm sure he's seen you in worse."

            Inwardly, he was pleased that Aly was finally taking a relationship seriously. Before, she had just flung on whatever was available before prancing out into the streets to enjoy herself.

            "And less." Aly commented wickedly before darting out the doorway and down the hall where she laughed at his stricken expression.

            Not that he was really surprised, after all, he had been the King of Thieves once and was now the second in command of Tortall's spies. Shaking his head, George followed his exuberant daughter at a more leisurely pace. By the time he reached the front hall, Aly was already there, tapping her foot impatiently.

            "Father dearest, if you had taken any longer I might have died from old age." Aly proclaimed dramatically, clasping a hand to her bosom.

            "Now, now, Aly, is that any way to talk to your old man?" George replied, slipping into the mode of reprimanding father as easily as if it were his own skin.

            Aly laughed and made to comment when the large oak doors opened with a groan. Immediately, her mouth snapped shut as her deep green eyes lit with anticipation. Hush settled in the foyer as nearby maids craned their necks to view the newcomer.

            "Hello, Aly." the pleasant baritone filled the silence as the man stepped forward, the setting sun giving him a dramatic entrance as it framed his figure from behind.

            Beside Aly's frozen form, George noted that the feather patterns under the other man's skin had faded as he settled more and more into human life. Glancing at the still figure beside him, George sighed once more.

            "Aly, aren't you going to say hello?" he prodded, indicating the new arrival with a tilt of his head.

            Aly jerked out of her trance and blinked before realizing that everyone was staring at her, "H-Hello…Nawat."

            The former crow smiled and moved towards her with long strides, finally stopping just a foot away, "Aly, I'm back."

            "To stay?"

            "To stay."

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Trickster's Choice and any characters in it.**


End file.
